


Enticing

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Exo Drabbles [19]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, dystopia au, powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: Something about the hooded figure seemed off, even more so when he heard them speak. Tao couldn't believe what kind of person he could be dealing with.





	Enticing

Tao ran into the forest looking around as he glanced around looking for the shadow he had been following, his sword drawn as he heightened his senses trying to figure out which direction the shadow took.

The shadow had been on the run from you for weeks now, but finally, he had been able to take a shot at it, injuring it enough to slow it down.

A sharp breath made him perked his ears as he turned and ran towards the noise only to hear the brush began to move causing him to close his eyes as he tapped into his powers, the area around him slowed to a crawl as he walked after the shadow watching it run behind a large bush.

“Got you,” he smirked as he jogged over to a hooded figure holding onto its ribs, its legs moving almost at normal speed. “Your super speed can’t outmatch my time control. You are finished,” he whispered as he grabbed the figures small wrist as time went back to normal. Causing the hooded figure to fall to the ground taking Tao with it. 

“Shit,” the hooded figure gasped in pain. “Let go of me!” they called their voice higher than what Tao was anticipating.

“Wait,” he whispered as he grabbed onto the hood of the jacket pulling it down to see a girl her face dirty, hair pulled back out of her face making the scar Tao was sure he had left from their last encounter visible. “Your A-”

You stopped struggling in his grasp your eyes opening wide as you both stared at each other for a moment.

He was enticed, he couldn't stop himself from looking into your pure eyes down to your pink lips.

Noticing how his grip had loosened as he looked at you took the opportunity to flee, jumping up and taking off. 

“Wait!” Tao yelled before he tried to slow down time again only to realize how drained his powers were from the previous usage. “Dammit,” he mumbled as he looked down at his sword and then at the small amount of blood that had fallen from you side injury.

Anger filled him as he looked back up in the direction you had run, he normally didn’t feel a thing attacking the enemy, but you, you were different for many reasons. The biggest being that you were a woman as many women didn’t have powers and those that did were put on as a last defense never as a high officer or undercover spy. 

Putting his sword away he took off into a sprint in the direction you had run, watching the blood trail that you left in your wake, knowing you were too weak to go far.

* * *

Gasping you noticed a small cave on the side of a mountain just big enough that you hoped could hide you from the man's view. 

“He saw me, im dead there is no way he will let me live now.” Pain caused you to fall to your knees as you came to a stop, glancing up at the cave as practically crawled your way over to it, pushing yourself into the shadow of the cave in hopes of staying hidden.

Closing your eyes you leaned your head against the cool stone for a moment as you let your breathing steady. After it had you slowly removed your hand from the wound on your side, your hand, and sleeve covered in blood. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you,” the man's voice said, causing you to jump when you suddenly felt him grabbing your wrist his face dangerously close to yours.

“Stop- I” you squirmed but he grabbed your other wrist pinning it to the stone behind you as he glanced down at your wound. “What are you-”

“Would you stop squirming so I can take a closer look,” he ordered causing you to still, looking at him confused.

“Aren't you supposed to kill me, not help me?” you asked puzzled as let go of your hand, instead of pinning one of your legs between his so you couldn’t escape. His hands grazing the hem of your shirt before looking at you to which you nodded. Gasping in pain and leaning your head back as he raised the fabric over your wound.

He furrowed his brow as if asking himself the same question “I am yes, but for some reason I can’t,” his hands fell to his bag of supplies as he pulled out a rag and some liquid, carefully pouring some on before placing it on the wound “this will sting at first but it will help.”

Yelping in pain you squeeze your eyes even tighter as you felt him press it fully against the wound, gritting your teeth as you spoke. “And why can’t you.”

“You entice me,” he whispered as he glanced up at your face your eyes open to look down at his. “Don’t ask why because I don’t know,” he said as he smirked a little as you began to open your mouth only to shut it. 

“Y/n,” you mumble as you watch his eyes fall back to tending your wound. 

“Tao,” he paused for a moment before removing the cloth, setting it aside as he grabbed a bandage from his bag. “My turn to ask questions, why do they have you working as a spy? Hm?”  
Laughing you winced in pain before replying “It’s because its what your army would be less likely to expect, a woman spy is unheard of some say it dangerous.”

“Clearly,” Tao says as he presses the bandage to your wound a little harder than necessary to prove a point.

Gasping the pressure you glare at him “But that's why I like it,” you say with a smirk as he glances up, matching your smirk.

“You like the danger of almost being killed him?” he asks as he wraps gauze around your waist, causing him to move closer to you, his face inches from yours as he spoke once more. “You and I have a lot in common.”

“Is that why entice you?” you say cocking a brow as you lean your head down, causing your lips to be inches from his, the action causing him to stop and take a sharp breath. 

Biting his lips he glanced down at yours, “Maybe.”

Both of you stayed like this, unmoving for minutes, waiting for the other to make the next move. 

“Show me,” you whisper, inching closer as your lips ghost over his.

The last ounce of restraint he had come smashing down at your words as his lips crashed with yours, his movements slow and with purpose as he caused the time to stop completely, his hand coming to your face as he pressed you against the wall.

His lips molded into your and you pushed him away gasping for air, time speeding back up to normal. 

His warmth faded as you watched him back away, making sure the gauze was secure before standing back up. “Wait, where are you going I thought I entice you.”

Slowly he walked to the opening of the cave before turning to look at you, a smirk creeping across his lips “You do, and I look forward to playing our game of cat and mouse again soon, but right now it is not safe for us to be together, but don’t worry I plan to see you again very soon.”

And with that he was gone, you fingers looking at your hand before your fingers ran over your lips, a small smile forming on your face, “Can’t wait,” you whisper.


End file.
